How Nice
by Noxialis
Summary: - Nick/Greg - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - Someone's selling subtlety for 25 dollars on eBay.


**Title: **How Nice

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg

**Summary:** Greg wonders how nice he can act towards Nick before he gets suspicious.

**Notes:** I own nothing. Set earlier in the series, when Greg's still in the lab.

* * *

Subtlety.

Greg has actually tried searching it out on the internet. Someone was selling it on eBay, but Greg wasn't that stupid. All he needed to know was how nice he could be towards the object of his affections before said person caught onto his feelings, which would likely end in Bad Times. He had to be extra careful, seeing as how this was a coworker, and one that was trained to notice little bits of evidence.

He had to tread carefully, else the Bad Times would ensue. Greg wasn't entirely certain as to what was in said Bad Times, but he had decided to capitalize it, therefore it would be very unpleasant. And he didn't want Nick to hate him.

Because Nick was said object of affections.

Therefore he had to hide it. Very deep down. But it was a little harder in practice than theory, which is why he had to search out the secret arts of subtlety on the internet. It was the wonderful thing about a slow day in DNA that allowed him to pull out his laptop and continue his search whilst inwardly laughing at Hodges and his huge stack of Trace evidence. One of the wonderful things about glass walls, he could clearly see his coworkers misery.

He also thought that meant he couldn't be snuck up upon, but it appeared someone was going to prove him wrong.

"Subtlety, Greggo?" Nick's voice right behind his ear caused Greg to jump and goosebumps to creep over the back of his neck. He flushed and closed his laptop while turning his chair around to face the CSI, who was currently grinning, his sneaking mission an obvious success.

Bastard. Why did Greg like him again? Oh, right, for absolutely everything else that made up the Texan.

"Do you think they offer courses?" Greg decided to bounce back with a joking attitude. It had served him well before. When you don't know how to be subtle, pass everything off as a joke. "I'm thinking of getting a PhD."

Nick laughed and Greg couldn't help but smile even further, always pleased to hear Nick laughing. "Oh, Greggo." Nick said fondly, and it took all of Greg's willpower to not grin and blush like a lovesick idiot. But he managed.

"So, did you have some evidence for me?" he asked after a moment of silence with only the slight hum of the machines running behind him. Nick's comfort level visibly lowered and he shifted his weight, obviously a nervous move.

"No," he said, obviously a little nervous, but still smiling at Greg. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend. I got some free movie passes that expire soon."

Greg quashed the hope that rose in his chest before it could make it's way to his eyes. "Sure. Who's all coming?"

Nick's eyes twinkled in amusement and he leaned against Greg's table. "Just me and you."

Greg paused, his eyes flicking down to his laptop and back up to Nick's face, taking in the amused smile and the mixture of emotions behind his eyes that Greg knew all too well. A smile slowly slid onto his face and he nodded. "What time?"

Nick's face lit up, instantly lighting up the room and making Greg feel lighter than helium. "I was thinking sometime around noon. He could have lunch, then catch a movie and still have plenty of time before shift."

Greg grinned. "Sounds great! I'll look forward to it." The two grinned at each other one last time before Nick had to get back to work. Greg rolled his chair back to the table, taking the laptop off his lap while Nick walked towards the door. He stopped when he hand grabbed the handle and turned to look at Greg.

"Guess you won't need to be researching subtlety anymore." Nick teased, and a red Greg shooed him out of his lab, though he certainly watched Nick through the glass walls for as long as he could.

He then opened up his laptop and quickly dragged the icon titled 'Subtle' down to the trash.


End file.
